


Red Right Hand (WtD fanvid)

by Joodiff



Series: Joodiff's WtD Fanvids [1]
Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joodiff/pseuds/Joodiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WtD fanvid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Right Hand (WtD fanvid)

This is a video I made a while ago, first posted on Tumblr then uploaded to Vimeo. If you know the song you may well agree with me that it suits the brooding nature of Boyd's character. If you don't, well, have a listen and see what you think. ;)

**Music** : Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds "Red Right Hand"

**Video** : BBC TV "Waking the Dead"

* * *

**July 2016 update** \- sorry, due to copyright strikes on my Vimeo account, this video is no longer available. You can try looking for it via <http://fanvidsbyjoodiff.tumblr.com/>


End file.
